Going After Nadia
by Maverick500
Summary: When his sister Nadia is kidnapped rogue CIA operative Cole Bristow helps his remaining family find who took her, and for what purpose. Jack/Irina, Sydney/Vaughn, Cole/Miranda pairing. Please R&R Ch 7 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Alias. I'm just borrowing them. However the characters of Cole Bristow, and Miranda Jordan are mine.

**Chapter 1:**

**0200 Zulu**

**Friday January 15**

**Nadia Santos's apartment**

**LA Calif.**

Nadia, and Weiss were just getting ready for bed, when suddenly they heard the front door get kicked open. Nadia grabbed her .40 GLOCK 18C, and shot 3 of the heavily armed men. Weiss having been out of the game for almost 7 years was slower, and before he could raise his SIG, the masked intruders put two rounds between his eyes. Nadia screamed as she stared at Weiss's lifeless body, then before she could even register what had happened she was struck in the chest by a tazer. Then everything went dark.

**0500 Zulu**

**Friday January 15**

**The Royal Inn Hotel**

**Macau, Indonesia**

Agent Cole Bristow locked eyes with his partner, and lover of almost 7 years Agent Miranda Jordan, and quickly, and covertly signaled her that their target Shang Kai Shek had just entered the dining hall. She gave the barest of nods as she slipped the syringe full of Potassium Chloride from her purse, and slowly stood up, and made her way over to their target, then when she was right behind him she injected the lethal contents into his thigh, then she dropped the empty syringe into a trash can as she joined her lover at his table. Several hours later alone up in their room Cole said as he shed his tux jacket, " That was a thing of beauty the way you plunged that needle into that fucker's leg."

She laughed as she climbed out of her tight black silk evening dress, " Liked that did you."

He replied as he shed his black leather Galco Miami Classic shoulder holster, " Yep sure did."

Then he laid back on the bed, and just stared at his lover. She was a short petite beauty with a very buxom build, that seemed to accent her olive complexion very nicely. She had long dark red tresses that fell all the way down her back, beautiful almond shaped mysterious sultry gray-green eyes, full bee stung lips, long toned legs, toned muscular arms, a cute firm heart shaped backside, rock hard toned abs, and an impressive 38DDD chest. Then she changed into a tight pair of black leather pants, black stiletto boots, a tight white blouse that clung to her impressive chest, and had a few buttons undone that left a very generous amount of her luscious cleavage on display. Then she pulled her long platinum blonde hair back into a ponytail, put her .45 H&K USP Compact in a holster stuck in the small of her back, then she slipped into her black leather jacket. He was snapped out of his musings as she pounced on him, and asked, " Are you going to get changed, or are you going stare at me."

Cole smirked as he climbed out from under her, and shed his tux. While he did this she watched him. He was a tall powerfully built man with very powerful, and broad shoulders, a narrow waist, a strong granite like jaw, very muscular arms, a washboard set of six pack abs, a broad, muscular chest, that was covered in a mat of thick black hair, and very powerful legs. He also had long thick jet black hair, that he kept pulled back into a ponytail, coarse black stubble covering the lower part of his face cold penetrating dark brown eyes, a set of stainless steel dog tags around his neck, a MTM Titanium Black Patriot Connando watch on his left wrist, a 101st airborne tattoo on his left pectoral, a Grim Reaper holding a customized M4 on his right pectoral, a black scorpion on the inside of his left forearm, a mess with the best die like the rest tattoo on his left shoulder, a Ranger Scroll Patch tattoo on his right shoulder, a Special Forces tattoo on the inside of his right forearm, and a black dragon on his back. Then he put on a pair of tight blue jeans, blackhawk Warrior Wear Black OPS boots, a tight black t-shirt. Then he put his Blackhawk Level 3 SERPA Light Bearing Duty Holster on his right hip, then he checked his stainless steel Wilson CQB Tactical LE, then holstered it, and he had his Benchmade 5000BK Presidio Auto Axis in his right pants pocket. The he he put his black leather jacket on, and only after making sure the room was sanitized did they leave

**2400 Zulu**

**Saturday January 16**

**LAX**

**LA, Calif.**

They had just disembarked from their plane, and had just climbed into Cole's black 2013 Corvette 3ZR , when his cell rang. He grabbed it, and growled tiredly, " Bristow."

Sydney asked, " Cole where are you?"

He replied, LAX we just got back in from Macau."

Sydney said, " We have a situation, how fast can you get to Nadia's?"

Cole replied as he started the car, slammed it into 6th gear, and roared away, " 20, 25 minutes tops. Why?"

Sydney replied, " You'll see when you arrive."

Cole growled before he terminated the call, " Copy that."

**2420 Zulu**

**Saturday January 16**

**Nadia Santos's apartment**

**LA, Calif.**

When they arrived they saw the flashing lights, and hundreds of FBI Agents, and cops milling around. As soon as he parked he jumped from the car, and ran under the tape, and up to the house with Miranda hot on his heels. But before they could get inside a large African American FBI Agent barred their way. Cole glared at the man as he growled, " Move."

The agent glared back as he said, " Sorry, I can't let you in."

Cole was rapidly losing his temper as he barked, " What the hell happened here?"

The Agent replied, " I can't tell you. Sorry."

Before Cole could hit the agent Miranda smoothly cut in as she flashed her ID, " I'm Agent Miranda Jordan, and this Agent Cole Bristow, CIA."

At hearing Cole's last name the agent said, " I'm sorry Agent Bristow. It appears a Nadia Santos, who I'm told is your youngest sister was abducted, and her husband was killed. Your other sister Sydney, and her husband Michael Vaughn are inside. You may go on inside. Again I'm very sorry."Cole nodded as he stiffly walked inside, with Miranda right behind him. As soon as he entered the bedroom he was overcome by the smell of blood, gunpowder, and burnt skin. As soon as Sydney saw him she walked over, and warmly embraced him, then she embraced Miranda. Vaughn came walking in from the bathroom, and greeted both Cole, and Miranda. Cole asked in a tight voice, " What happened?"

Vaughn replied, " It appears that men broke in. Nadia shot three of them, but they killed Weiss, and tazed her."

Cole swore as he punched the wall, and growled, " We'll find her, and kill everyone that had a hand in this."

**Hope y'all enjoy this it's an idea I've had for a while**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**2435 Zulu**

**Saturday January 16**

**Nadia Santos's apartment**

**LA Calif.**

Sydney, and Vaughn were busy going through the contents off Nadia's desk, while Miranda had Marshall give her instructions on how to break Nadia's passwords. Cole was growing bored, he saw the light on Nadia's answering machine was blinking, so he walked over, and punched the play button. The voice that came from the speaker froze them all, " Hello Nadia, It's your father, I was wondering if you would like to come visit me. Well apparently you are not home, or you are avoiding me. Either way I would like to see you. I love you bye."

Cole had a look of unadulterated rage in his eyes as he growled, " I warned him what would happen if he ever contacted Nadia again. Sydney you stay here, and finish with forensics, Vaughn I need you to take that computer to Marshall, Miranda, me, and you are going to pay Sloane a visit."

Before they could leave Sydney said, " Why don't I go with you, and Miranda can stay here, and finish the forensics."

At Cole's hesitation Sydney reasoned, " Come on Cole, she's the best assassin the Agency has. You know she'll be okay."

Cole thought it over for several seconds then he replied, " Alright. But if you have any trouble, you call me."

Miranda nodded as they left.

**0145 Zulu**

**Saturday January 16**

**Corcorran Maximum Security Prison**

**Outside LA, Calif.**

While they waited on Sloane to be brought in Cole looked back on his life. After he graduated high school at the age of 17 he joined the Army, and served with the 101st Airborne until 1988 at which time he joined the Rangers. He stayed with them for 3 years, but right before they went to Iraq he transferred to the Army's elite counterterrorism unit, Delta Force. He stayed with them for 12 years, then in 2003 He learned that his sister had vanished without a trace, so he retired from the Army, joined the Joint Task Force his father, and an old Army buddy named Dixon had set up, and began to search for her. They finally found her in Hong Kong with no memory of how she had got there. So they brought her back to the States, and with Vaughn's help they got her back to full health. A couple months later he was paired with Miranda Jordan, the Agency's best assassin, and assigned to the newly created Counterterrorism Center. He was wary at first, but upon completion of their first mission, assassinate the head of the Cali Cartel. He trusted her completely. A few months later they became lovers. He was snapped out his reverie when a bound Arvin Sloane was drug into the room. Once he was shoved into the seat, and the door was shut, Cole bellowed, " I warned you about contacting Nadia."

Sloane replied evenly, " Well hello to you too Cole. How have been Sydney?"

In the blink of an eye Cole reached over the table, and started to choke Sloane as he growled, " Don't ever speak to my sister again."

Sloane croaked, " Alright have it your way, but you cannot tell me I can't contact my daughter."

Cole threw the table to the other side of the room, and slammed Sloane into the wall as he snarled, " I'm warning you Arvin, if Nadia's hurt I will put a bullet right between your fuckin eyes.

Sloane nodded as he said, " I understand, but you should be looking at the Vintanna Cartel."

Sydney asked, " Why is that?"

Sloane replied, " Because while she was with Argentine Intelligence she killed Victor Vintanna's son, Jose."

Cole replied, his face a stone mask, " Alright, Syd, you go back to APO, I'm going…"

He looked at Sloane, who said, " Cartagena."

Cole finished, " Cartagena."

Sydney growled, " I'm going too."

Cole snarled as he threw Sloane to the ground," The hell you are."

Sydney squared her shoulders, put her hands on her hips, and glared at him defiantly as she yelled, " I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm an agent same as you. Besides you know I can protect myself."

Cole struggled to keep his temper in check. He hated it when Sydney argued with him, especially when her safety was concerned. He said in as calm a voice as he could, " Listen Syd, I don't want you to go, not because you can't take care of yourself, because I know you can, but because I'll be worrying about you the whole time, and not about getting the job done."

Sydney looked at him, now she understood why he didn't want her going. He was concerned about her safety. Her anger dissolved into love as she said, " Cole I'll be fine. You, Dad, and Vaughn taught me everything I know. Besides Nadia is my sister too. I have to do something."Cole relented as he said, " Fine. You can come. But first we need to tell Dad what Intel we gathered."

She nodded as they walked out of the prison, and after climbing into Cole's truck sped off to APO.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**0255 Zulu**

**Saturday January 16**

**APO**

**LA Calif.**

When they arrived at APO, they went straight to Jack's office. They saw Vaughn, Dixon, Marshall, Jack, Miranda, and…their mother Irina Derevko were waiting for them."

Cole growled, " why are you here Mom?"

Irina replied, " I was here doing a job, but when I heard about Nadia's abduction I rushed here."

Cole sneered, " Aw how touching. Ya ain't ever gave a royal fuck bout any of us cept if we was getting in your way, so why start now?"

Sydney stared between her mother, and her older brother as Irina spoke in a voice filled with indignation, " You will not speak to me like that I am your mother."

Cole gave a cruel laugh as he snarled, " Ya never was interested in bein our mother. It was always just a cover for ya. Then when the job was blown ya got the hell outta Dodge, an never looked back."

Irina was rendered speechless as Miranda led Cole out of the conference room, and into the mission prep area, and asked, " What's wrong?"

Cole replied, " My mom has never done nothin for any of us, and now she wants to pretend she's worried bout Nadia. Yea right."

Miranda stared at him for several minutes, then she said, " Alright start from the beginning, and tell me the problem with your mother."

Cole sighed heavily as he shed his jacket, and said, " I was bout 14, when Mom faked her death. For 6 years I thought she was dead, but then in 90 Dad told me that Mom had faked her death, and that she was really a KGB spy. I had him put all of my records above top secret, so she couldn't access them. I didn't hear anything else bout her until early 04 when she was arrested by the JTF."

Miranda asked, " What did you do?"

Cole replied, " I went to talk to her."

She asked, " How did that go?"

Cole replied in a flat emotionless voice, " She commented on how grown up I was, and how I looked so much like my father. Then she asked me what I was doing, and I told her it was none of her business. She got this dejected look in her eyes, and said she was done talking."

Miranda asked, " Then what happened?"

Cole replied, " I left. I didn't see her again until 05."

Miranda asked, " When you went to save Nadia from your Aunt Elena Derevko, and her father, Arvin Sloane."

Cole nodded. He knew Miranda still harbored some resentment over him not wanting her on the mission. She read the expression on his face, and said, " I now understand why you didn't want me along."

He replied, " Yea I was scared my aunt, or Sloane would learn about ya, capture ya, and use my feelings for ya against me. And I was not bout to let that happen."

She nodded as she asked, " Was that the last time you saw her?"

Cole shook his head as he asked, " You remember three years ago, when Isabelle was captured?"

At her nod he said, " Well My other Aunt Katya was behind it."

She asked, " What happened?"

Cole started to explain.

_**3 years ago, Jaurez, Mexico**_

_**After they had initially learned that Isabelle had been abducted Cole had been temporarily assigned to APO. Luckily Jack Jr., or JJ was staying with Vaughn's mother in Ft. Lauderdale. At first they thought Sloane had her captured, but after an intensely brutal interrogation Cole, and Jack learned Sloane had nothing to do with it. Cole knew Nadia was very angry with him, but he could care less. All that mattered to him was that they find his niece. Then Sydney got a phone call. When she answered Katya said, " Hello Sydney. I have your daughter. If you ever want to see her again, you'll come to Jaurez."**_

_**And that's just what they did. Her Vaughn, Jack Irina, Cole, Dixon, and Nadia. When they got off the plane they were met by an old friend of Cole's named Jorge Mendes. He worked for Mexican Intel. Sydney said, " Thank you Agent Mendes. This mean a lot to me."**_

_**Jorge replied, " Not a problem Agent Bristow. Cole saved my life 10 years ago, so I'm repaying a debt."**_

_**Jack asked, " Have you located Katya Derevko yet?"**_

_**Jorge replied, " Si Senor she is located at the compound of the Vintanna Cartel."**_

_**Cole said, " Okay Me, and Jorge will go do some recon at the Vintanna Compound, Mom, Dad, I want you two to pose as tourist couple, and generally just do tourist stuff. Sydney, Vaughn I want you to go the American Embassy in case this doesn't work, get us some backup. Nadia, Dixon unload the gear, and connect with Marshall. Have him hack into their security, and surveillance net, and shut them down."**_

_**And with that Cole, and Jorge left. When they got to the compound Jorge said as they built their hide site, " It is good to see you again my friend."**_

_**Cole nodded as he pulled out his suppressed McMillan TAC .50. He settled in behind the scope as he said into his lip mike, " Outrigger, do you copy?"**_

_**Dixon replied, " I copy Spectre, what do you see?"**_

_**Cole replied, " The place is busy, Katya must know that we'd stage a rescue."**_

_**Dixon asked, " Why do you say that?"**_

_**Cole replied, " Cause she hired a shitload of mercs."**_

_**Dixon said, " Get back here, and we'll formulate an attack plan."**_

_**Cole replied as they stowed their gear, and prepared to move out, " Copy that Outrigger. ETA 15 minutes,"**_

_**When they got back to Jorge's office Cole laid out the facts, " The place is crawlin with Mercs. Marcus, you, and Jorge will provide overwatch. You will set up, where me, and Jorge were. Mom, Dad you will approach from the east, Sydney, do you have the backup secured if need be?"**_

_**She nodded as she said, " Two platoons of Recon Marines, and a platoon of Rangers are on alert."**_

_**Cole replied, " Good, now you two will go in via the underground grate on the north side of the compound. Me, and Nadia will go in via the entrance at the bottom of the lake."**_

_**Jack asked, " You think you can do it son, I mean it's been 7 years since you made your last combat dive."**_

_**Cole nodded as Sydney asked, " What equipment will you be using?"**_

_**Cole replied, " Draeger rebreathing lungs."**_

_**Sydney nodded as Irina asked, " What weapons will we be using?"**_

_**Cole replied as Jorge set a box up on the table, " FN 5.7s, Taiho Mad Dog's, and 10mm H&K MP10's."**_

_**Jack said with admiration in his tone, " This will work."**_

_**Irina said, " I will kill Katya."**_

_**Cole shook his head as he said, " I don't think so Mom. I killed Elena, and I'll kill Katya."**_

_**She nodded as everyone went to prepare. 3 hours later Dixon, and Jorge were set up, and Dixon quietly gave Jack, and Irina the signal that the coast was clear, and they started their approach. Then he killed two sentries Sydney, and Vaughn got the word, and they slipped into the underground tunnel, as soon as they slipped into the grate, Cole, and Nadia slipped into the freezing water, and swam for the underwater tunnel. When they got to the entrance Cole saw the tunnel was closed, so he reached into his assault vest, and pulled a small acetylene cutting torch, and in no time he had a hole large enough for both of them to swim through cut in the door. He put the torch away, and took up his suppressed submachine gun, and swam up to where a makeshift dock was located. Nadia was about to climb out, when Cole head two voices approaching. He quickly grabbed Nadia, and quietly as he could pulled her back into the water. Unfortunately one of the mercs caught the movement in his periphery, and rushed to investigate. Cole sprang up from underwater, and double tapped him in the head, and before he could sound the alarm, Nadia double tapped the other one in the chest. Then they climbed from the water, dropped their diving gear into the water, and watched it sink to the bottom, then they threw the two bodies in as well. Then they flattened themselves to the wall, and crept forward. They hadn't gone 10 feet, when Cole halted them. Nadia was about to ask why, when suddenly she saw three mercs come walking around the corner. Cole had the first merc in his sights, and double tapped him in the chest, the he got the second on in the head. The third merc wheeled around, and took off running, he hadn't ran 2 feet, before Nadia shot him in the back. Cole nodded in approval as they hid the bodies. Then Cole lowered his lip mike, and said, " Outrigger this is Spectre do you copy?"**_

_**Dixon replied, " Roger. What do you need Spectre?"**_

_**Cole replied, " Give me a sitrep."**_

_**Dixon replied, " All looks clear out here."**_

_**Cole replied, " Copy that. Spectre out."**_

_**He turned to Nadia, and said, " Let's get movin."**_

_**They hadn't gone five feet, when Sydney called, " Spectre do you read me?"**_

_**Cole replied as they ran up a long flight of stairs, " I read you Phoenix what's up?"**_

_**Sydney replied, " We found something."**_

_**Cole asked as gunfire started to rain down them from the floor above, " What did yoa find?"**_

_**When Sydney didn't answer right away, Cole snapped, " What did ya find? We ain't got all day dammit, we're takin incomin."**_

_**Sydney replied, " We found the bodies of Sidewinder, and Oracle."**_

_**Cole cursed as he shot three hostiles, and asked in a tight voice, " Where are ya?"**_

_**Sydney replied, " 3**__**rd**__** floor. They're located in a holding cell."**_

_**Cole replied as he pulled two concussion grenades from his vest, pulled the pins, and threw them at the hostiles, " Be there in 20 minutes."**_

_**Sydney replied, " Copy that."**_

_**Nadia asked as they once again ran up the steps, " What was that about?"**_

_**Cole replied, " Syd found Tom, and Rachel dead on the third floor."**_

_**Nadia had a horrified expression on her face as Cole kicked open the door that led to the third floor. They ran to the room Sydney had said the bodies were located in. Cole cursed several time as he, and Nadia exited the room. They caught up with Sydney, and Vaughn outside a large set of oak double doors. Cole was about to kick the doors open, when Jack, and Irina came running up. Cole looked around, and drawled sarcastically, " Since the whole family's here let's end this."**_

_**And with that Cole kicked the doors open, and they rushed into the room. Cole saw Julian Sark, Orlando Vintanna, about twenty mercs, and Katya holding Isabelle. He leveled his submachine gun at Katya, and in a deadly voice stated, " This ends bitch."**_

_**Orlando Vintanna laughed cruelly as he said, " I do not think so, for you see you are outnumbered."**_

_**Cole turned his cold dark predatory eyes on Vintanna, and gave him a feral grin as he shot the man in the head. When Vintanna fell everyone froze, then out of the corner of his eye he saw Sark pull out a .357 snub nosed revolver, and shot him before he could do anything. As soon as the bullet struck Cole's left arm Jack put a round into Sark's right shoulder, when he went to switch hands Jack pressed the barrel of his MP10 to his head as he growled, " I wouldn't if I were you."**_

_**Irina growled, " Give me back my granddaughter."**_

_**Katya screeched, " You killed Elena, how could you."**_

_**Irina replied, " I didn't kill Elena."**_

_**Katya looked confused as she said, "But if you didn't, then who did?"**_

_**Cole growled behind her, " I did bitch."**_

_**Katya screamed in rage as she threw Isabelle at Irina, and whirled around. She was halfway turned around, when Cole put two rounds into the side of her head. Then he bellowed, " Drop your weapons, or we will kill you."**_

_**They all dropped their guns.**_

Miranda asked, " So you just shot her?"

Cole replied," Yep."

Miranda said, " So you arrested Sark three years ago?"

Cole replied, " Yep but he escaped 6 months later while bein transferred to a super max facility."

Miranda nodded as she said, " Well it sounds like your mother helped you out. So why not give her a chance to do it again."

Cole grinned as he kissed her, and said, " Alright for you."

And with that they head back to the conference room.

**Hope y'all like this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**0335 Zulu**

**Saturday January 16**

**APO**

**LA Calif**.

When Miranda turned to leave the room, she was met at the door by Irina. She said, " Thank you for getting my son to give me a second chance."

Miranda fixed the woman with a cold emotionless glare as she said, " I didn't do it for you. I did it for Cole. I don't like to see him hurting."

Irina gazed at the young woman in front of her, no matter how hard she tried to supress her feelings, she couldn't hide them from her. She was hopelessly, and completely in love with her son. This revelation caused her to smile inwardly, but outwardly her face was a stony mask as she said, " You love my son verey much, and he loves you. I can plainly see that. Just do not break his heart, or I'll kill you. Also even though you didn't talk him into giving me a second chance for me, I still appreciate it just the same."

And with that she walked back into Jack's office, leaving a slightly stunned Miranda in her wake. She realized suddemnly that Irina deeply loved her son, and was very protective of him. She grinned to herself as she joined the others. Cole whispered, " What are ya grinnin bout?"

She whispered back, " It's not important."

He just rolled his eyes as Dixon finished speaking. Jack asked, " So Sloane told you to check with the vintanna cartel in Cartegna?"

Cole nodded as he said, " yea. I figured me, and Sydney would go down there, and see what he knows?"

Irina spoke up, " Be careful Cole. Remember you killed Orlando Vintanna 3 years ago. Victor will not forget that?"

Cole asked in an accusing voice, " How the hell d'ya know?"

Irina replied, " Because I've had dealings with him. Also he tried to hire me to kill you."

Jack thundered, dark eyes glinting dangrously, " How the hell does he know Cole was the one to pull the trigger?"

Before she could answer Miranda growled, spinning one of her throwing knives between her fingers, " And what did you tell him?"

Irina looked from Jack to Miranda, and was about to answer, when she felt a gun being pressed to the back of her skull, and heard it being cocked as Cole growled, " Go on answer the question, did you come here with the intention of takin me out?"

Irina locked eyes with her eldest daughter as she replied, " No, I would never kill you."

Cole grabbed her arm, and spun her around. Then with one hand holding the .45 to her temple, and the other squeezing her throat he growled, " Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth. Did you come here to kill me?"

Irina gasped, " No I didn't come here to kill you. Why would I."

Cole growled, increasing the pressure on her throat, " Cause ya would do anything for money."

Irina cast pleading eyes at Jack as she said, " Please you must believe me. I would never want to kill you."

Cole growled, " I guess ya didn't want to put the contract out on Sydney. or have me, and Dad tortured? I guess ya were just forced to do that shit huh?"

Irina stared back at Cole as she said, " No I meant to do those things, but you have to believe me I wouldn't take money to kill you."

Cole's dark eyes blazed with unbridled fury as he flung Irina away, and gruffly barked, " We have a mission to prepare for. Let's go Syd."

And with that he wordlessly walked out of Jack's office. 45 minutes later Cole, and Sydney were boarding the plane that would take them to Colombia, when Vaughn, and Miranda rushed onboard. Cole growled as the plane taxied down the runway, then took to the air for the 4 hour flight toCartegna, " Just what the hell're y'all doin?"

Miranda replied, " We're going with you as backup."

Cole forced himself to calm down as he as he asked, " What part of me, and Sydney are going didn't y'all understand?"

Miranda replied, an edge to her voice, " The part where you are going to talk to a dangerous drug kingpin alone, the same kingpin might I add whose brother you killed, and whose son your sister killed."

Cole gave a little smirk as she finished speaking, then he said, " Alright, you're right darlin, we could use y'all."

Sydney said in mock astonishment, " I thought I was the only one that could win a argument with him."

Cole said in mock anger, Can it, and get some sleep."

Miranda was about to argue, when suddenly a huge yawn escaped her mouth. She laughed as she said, " Guess I'm a lot more tired than I thought I was."

Cole smirked as he shed his jacket, reclined his seat, and said, " That's not hard to believe since we've been going nonstop for 72 hours."

Vaughm said as he too got comfortable, " That's three days."

Cole replied sarcastically, " Amazing deduction there Creskin. ya do that all by yourself?"

Vaughn gave him the finger as Sydney, and Miranda burst out laughing. They joked around for a bit longer, then they all drifted off to sleep.

**0735 Zulu**

**Saturday January 16**

**CIA Safehouse**

**Cartegna, Colombia**

When they landed they got into the nondescrpt black Ford Expedition that had been left for them, and then drove to the one of the many safe houses the CIA kept in Cartegna. When they got there Sydney asked, " So what's our next move."

Cole answeered as he pulled out his pistol, field stripped it, and began to clean it, " Well first I'll go to the Vintanna compound, and recon the area."

Sydney said, " I'll go with you."

He was about to respond, when Vaughn asked, " What are you doing?"

He replied, " Cleanin my gun. It relaxes me, I always do it before a mission."

Then he said, " Alright Syd, we leave in 35 minutes."

She watched as he reassembled, reloaded, and holstered his sidearm. She loved, and admired her brother very much. She realized how hard it was for him to leave the Army. She knew he loved being a Delta Force Operator, and that it must have killed him to retire, so he he could come after her in Hong Kong, but what amazed her more was the fact that he had stayed with her until she had regained her memory, then he joined the CIA, and was assighned to the JTF, but after 6 months he was transferred to a new unit called the Counterterrorism Center, and he was partnered with Miranda Jordan, one of Sydney's closest friends both inside, and outside the Agency. She asked, " Cole may have a word."

He nodded as he said, " Sure what's up."

She said, " In private please?"

He nodded as they walked into one the bedrooms. Once there they sat on the bed as Cole asked, " What's so important?"

She replied as she lowered her head, and began ro cry silently, " I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for making you give up a career that you loved, just to come rescue me."

Cole suddenly realized that she held herself responsible for him leaving the Army, true he had left because they refused to let him go after her, but it had been his choice to retire. He cupped her chin in his hand, and guided her face up so he could look her in the eye. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs as he said softly, " Listen swetheart, ya didn't make me do nothin. It's true I did quit cause they wouldn't authorize a mission to go pull you out, but I, not you are responsible for the termination of my career. Understand"

She nodded as she asked quietly, " You promise?"

He gathered her in his arms, and stroked her hair, (just like he did when their mother had faked her death), and whispered, " Ssh, ssh it's alright. Don't cry. After 10 more minutes she looked up, and said as she wiped her eyes, " Thank you. I've blamed myself for 7 years now. I thought you hated me. That's why I was so surprised, when you helped rescue Isabelle."

Cole felt his heart break all over again at hearing Sydney say she thought he hated her so much that he'd let his niece die. He said, " Of course I was gonna help ya rescue Belle."

Sydney hugged him tight, and gave him a peck on the cheek, then stood up, and pulled him to his feet as she said, " Let's go see what Senor Vintanna knows,"

He looked over at her, and growled, " I said we'll recon first, see what we're up against, then we'll go talk to him."

Sydney argued back, " NO! We will talk to him now."

Cole growled, " I'm in charge, and I say when we talk to him."

Sydney straightened to her full 5'5" of height, and glared at Cole as she asked, " And who put you in charge?"

Cole ground his teeth together, and clenched his fists, in an attemp to cool his rapidly rising temper. After several minutes he said, " Syd please don't argue with me. I've been doing this a long time."

She rolled her eyes,finally he relented, " Fine we'll talk with him now."

Then they both walked out into the main room, and Cole said, " Alright listen up people. Me, and Sydney are going to have a chat with senor Victor. Miranda, I want you, and Vaughn to go question the locals."

Vaughn nodded and replied as they left the safe house, " Copy that."

Cole asked, " Gott all the gear?"

Sydney replied as she checked her 9MM Glock 17, " Yep."

Cole nodded as they walked out, climbed into a blue 2007 Toyota 4Runner, and drove to the compound..

**1345 Zulu**

**Saturday January 16. 2010**

**Vintanna Compound**

**Cartegna, Colombia**

They had been pulling surveillence on the compound for almost 7 hours, when Sydney said, " I hear a car."

Cole looked up from his perch behind the scope of his Barrett .50, and said, I hear it too. It sounds like a Lincoln Navigator."

And sure enough five minutes later, a black Navigator pulled up. And much to Sydney. and Cole's astonishment, out climbed McKennas Cole, Julian Sark, and Anna Espinoza. Sydney gasped as Cole growled, " I thought that bitch was dead for sure last time."

Sydney responded after she had regained her composure, " I thought we might be seeing her again."

Before Cole could say anything she said, " Honestly how many times do people stay dead in our line of work."

Cole nodded as he asked, " What do you want to do?"

Sydney replied sarcasticly, " We could always nuke the house."

Cole smirked as he said, " There's an idea, but no serously what do you want to do?"

Sydney thought about it for several minutes, then she spoke, " We keep up surveillence until nightfall. Call Miranda, and tell her, and Vaughn to haul ass up here."

Cole nodded as he pulled out his cell, and made the call. 5 minutes later he pocketed his phone, and said, " Their on their way. ETA is 7 minutes."

7 minutes later Miranda, and Vaughn pulled up, and got out. They walked up to where Cole, and Sydney were hiding, and asked, " What's happening?"

Cole answered while his eye stayed glued to the scope, about 15 minutes ago a black navigator pulled up, and guess who climbed out."

Vaughn asked, knowing he was probably to regret asking, " Who?"

Sydney replied, " McKennas Cole, Julian Sark, and Anna Espinoza."

Vaughn had a disgusted look on his face as he growled, " Those three die tonight."

Cole nodded as he ground out through clenched teeth, " I agree."

Miranda asked, " What's the plan?"

Cole replied as he stood up, " Vaughn I want you, and Miranda to man the sniper rifle, and cover us, while me, and Sydney go in, and take care of the garbage."

He nodded as they switched postions. Miranda shot Cole a pointed look as she said, " Any trouble you call."

Cole saluted , and said as they prepared to enter the compound, " Copy that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**1900 Zulu**

**Saturday January 16**

**Vintanna Compound**

**Cartegna, Colombia**.

Sydney glanced at Cole as she whispered, " How do you want to infiltrate the place?"

Cole replied as he drew his .45, and racked a round in the chamber, " Through the front door."

Sydney nodded as she affixed a silencer to the barrel of 9MM Glock, and said, " I should've known."

Cole smirked as he affixed a silencer to his pistol, and flicked on the built in laser sight, as he said, " Let's go."

And with that they both stealthily entered the compound. As soon as they entered Cole saw two guards, wordlessly they took aim, and silently killed the guards. Then they hid the bodies, then they took off running. Miranda said, " You'd better hurry a whole battalion of soldiers just arrived."

" Shit." Cole cursed, " Can you hold them off?"

Miranda replied, " I think so."

Cole replied as he put two rounds into a guard's chest, " Do the best you can. We'll wrap this up most rickey tick."

Miranda replied as she set up her own TAC .50, and killed a soldier with a head shot, "Copy that."

Vaughn drew a bead on a young 2nd Lt. and downed him with a shot through the chest. Miranda saw a soldier start to run into the compound, and killed him with a head shot. Vaughn was lining up a shot on a young soldier trying to scale the wall, when suddenly they were sprayed with machine gun fire. Miranda cursed as sharp pieces of rock stung her cheek, " Shit, how the hell did they get that set up so fast?"

Vaughn answered as he killed a soldier attempting to reload the RPK, " They're crafty sons of bitches."

Miranda replied as she killed the gunner, " Yea, but that should put a hitch in their gittyup."

Vaughn shot her an amused glance as she said, " Too much time with Cole."

Vaughn nodded as the soldiers brought in a mortar crew, and started lobbing HE rounds in theitr direction. Vaughn, and Miranda sighted the mortar crew, and killed them. Meanwhile back inside the compound Cole, and Sydney squared off against over a dozen gunman. Cole had taken the silencer off his pistol, and had just killed two gunman as he yelled, " Syd, Go see if you can find Vintanna."

She called back, " What about Cole, Anna, and Sark?"

Cole thought about it, for several minutes, then he cursed as he said, " Aw fuck. I wanna get em, but Vintanna is our number one priority."

Sydney stared at him for several seconds, then she reluctantly nodded as she ran up the stairs. Cole reached down ,piicked upp a discard AK and began firing at the gunman. in no time he had killed all of the gunman. He reloaded his pistol, and threw the empty AK down as he sprinted up the stairs. He was halfway up the stairs he heard Sydney cry out in pain. He pratically leapt up the rest of the stair, and ran to the end of the hall, and kicked the door open, and ran inside. The sight that greeted him made his blood boil as he he leveled his Kimber .45 at Vintanna, and bellowed, " Let er go now, or I'll put a bullet between your fuckin eyes."

Vintanna cackled maniaclly, and said as hordes of soldiers poured into the room, " Aw the infamous Cole Bristow. I owe you for killing my brother Orlando."

Cole called into his comm unit, " Shotgun, Banshee, come in. Do you copy over?"

Vintanna cackled as he said, " Aw you are trying to contact your friends in the woods I see, but alas they are not there. Holster your weapon, and I will have them brought into you."

Cole reluctntly holstered his .45 as he growled, " You're a fuckin dead man Vintanna."

He cackled some more as he snapped his fingers, and in walked Vaughn, and Miranda. Cole glanced at the many bruises that marred her face as he growled, " You fucked up big time Vic."

Vintanna walked over to Miranda, pulled out a stilletto, and sliced her cheek open, causing her to whimper in pain. Cole was visibly shaking with fury as he growled, " I killed your low down, no good , cowadly brother like a dog. Ya know when he died, he died screamin like like a little bitch."

Vintanna marched over to him, and slammed him in the face with the pommel, splitting his eye open. Cole glared at Vintanna as he walked back over to Sydney as he said, " My brother was no coward. Your mother promised she would kill you, but appearenrtly she cannot be trusted."

Cole drawled, " Yea well I could've told ya that."

Vintanna smirked as he said, " Your mother will be dealt with in due time."

Cole locked eyes with Sydney as he tensed up, and growled, " Nobody touches my mom, but me."

And with that he sprang into action. He slammed his elbow back, and crushed the nose of the soldier behind him, then he whirled around and smapped his neck. He shot quick glances in Sydney's, Miranda's, and Vaughn's directions. Once he was confident they were holding thier own, he went back to his own battle. He caught a soldier under the chin with a front kick, then snapped his neck. He saw 4 soldiers attacking Miranda, even though he knew she was an excellent fighter he rushed in, and grabbed one of the soldiers, and slung him into a wall, then grabbed another by the hair of the head, and ripped his throat out. Then the one he had slung into the wall climbed to his feet, and charged, he spun out of the way, and slammed his elbow into the back the of the soldiers head. When the soldier jumped to his feet he pulled out a wicked looking machete, and swiped at his head. Cole quickly grabbed onto the wrist holding the machete, and slammed it down on his knee, causing it to fall from the soldier's deadened grip. Cole put his foot under the machete, flipped it up into his waiting hand, and decapitated the soldier. Then he turned, and threw the machete with all his might at a soldier that was about to shoot Sydney in the back. Once all the soldiers were dead Vintanna tried to run out a side door, but before he could get out the door, Miranda threw one of her knives through his knee, causing him to crumple to the floor with a very loud scream. Cole walked over, grabbed Vintanna's short black hair, and drug him to his big plush office chair, and threw him him into it. Then he bellowed, " Where is Nadia Santos?"

Vintanna asked. " Who's Nadia Santos?"

Cole reached down, and started to twist the knife that was protruding from Vintanna's knee, causing him to scream out in pain as Cole bellowed, " Ya know damn well who I'm fuckin talkin bout. She killed yer son Jose in Argentina."

Vintanna's coal black eyes lit up with recognition as he said, " Aw Agent Santos I remember her. The little slut will pay for killing my son."

Cole saw red, and was to cause him more pain, when a very familar voice said from the shadows, " Do not ever call my daughter that again Victor."

Upon hearing that voice both Cole, and Sydney whirled around, and stared first in shock, then in unbridled fury. Cole bellowed, his voice laced with murderous intent, " Sloane what the hell are ya doing here?"

Sloane stared calmy at an enraged Cole, and Sydney as he replied in his eerily calm voice, " Jack arranged a furlough for me. I'm free to search for Nadia. As soon as she is found I go back to prison."

Cole was seething with rage, but he turned back to Vintanna, and growled, " Ya heard im. asswhipe. Talk now."

Vintanna stared at Sloane as he pleaded, " Arvin I did not know she was your daughter, but you must understand she killed my son."

Cole sneered, " This is touchin, an all, but where the hell is my sister?"

Sloane gave him a look as he asked, " May I speak with you outside?"

Cole reached down, and gave the knife a violent, brutal twist, then he followed Sloane out into the corridor. Once the door was closed Cole rounded on Sloane, and bellowed, " Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to death right here?"

Sloane looked into his blazing dark brown eyes as he said quietly, " Because I can help."

Cole desprately wanted to smash his face in, but he restrained himself, and said in a low voice, " Fine, but if you betray us, I'll bury you. litterally."

Sloane nodded as he said, " Fair enough."

And with that they both walked back into the room. Cole growled as he pulled the cord from the computer moniter, and cut the covering from the tip, " Get his shirt off."

Miranda roughly jerked the knife from his knee, and cut his shirt off. While she was doing this Sydney walked up, and asked, " Cole what the hell are you doing? You're going to torture him aren't you. Just like that time in Morroco."

Cole nodded, he curse inwardly. Of course she would bring upMorroco. Even thought it happened 6 years ago, it was still a sore point for them. He sighed, and said as he layed the wire down on the table, " Listen Syd, I'm doin this so we can find Nadia. I know you don't like me tortutring people, but I have to to get the intel."

Sydney nodded as he picked up the wire, and touched it to Vintanna's chest, causing him to write, and scream in pain. After about 15 minutes he removed the wire, and bellowed, " Ready to talk yet?"

Vintanna just stared straight ahead, so Cole touched the wire to his chest again as he bellowed, " Just tell us what we want to know, and thepain will stop, I promise."

Again he stayed quiet so Cole put the wire down, and pulled out his Microtech HALO5, brought out the 5.5" blade, and sunk it hilt deep into Vintanna's abdomen, causing the drug lord to scream out in pain as he demanded, " Did you have Nadia Santos kidnapped?"

When he he still refused to answer Cole brutally twisted the knife as he bellowed, " Answer me goddammit."

Vintanna finally broke. He yelled, " I did not have your sister kidnapped. I swear it."

Sloane, who had uptil now been quiet, asked, " Then who did?"

Vintanna replied, " I have no idea Arvin. You must believe me."

Sloane said as he turned torwards the door, " If you're lying then I will kill you very slowly."

Vintanna said as he tried to stop the bleeding from his stomach, " I'm not I swear to you my friend. I will make some inquiries."

Sloane said as they all left the room, " You do that?"

And with that they all drove to the airfield, and flew back to LA.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**2400 Zulu**

**Sunday January 17**

**APO**

**LA Calif.**

When they got back to APO Jack asked, " Well?"

Cole replied, " Vintanna didn't know anything."

Jack nodded as Sydney asked, " Why the hell is he here?"

Jack was about to reply, when Dixon said as he stepped into the room, and said, " We arranged a furlough for him, so he culd help find his daughter, but if you think he's even possibly betraying us, you have my permission to terminate him with extreme prejudice."

Cole cut his eyes to Sloane as he asked, " Does that mean me too?"

Dixon locked eyes with Cole as he said, "That especially goes for you."

Cole grinned as Dixon said, " Now we have ver credivle Intel that Nadia's been spotted in Tripoli."

Cole asked, " How solid is the Intel?"

Dixon replied, " It was given to us by Roger McCoy."

Cole grinned as he rememered the old Army Ranger. He asked, " When do we leave?"

Dixon replied, " Wjeels up in 90 minutes. Get suited, and prepped."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**2400 Zulu**

**Sunday January 17**

**APO**

**LA Calif.**

When they went to the locker room to get suited up Cole growled, "Ya member what don'tcha, ya betray us out there, I'll kill ya deader'n a doornail. Ya get me Arvin?"

Sloane nodded as Cole zipped up his black assault vest, and grabbed his 5.56MM HK 416, and pulled the bolt back. He said, " You know, I care a great deal for my daughter, as well as you, and Sydney."

Cole just glared at him for several minutes, then he said, "I don't believe a fuckin thing ya say ya fuckin shitbird, just you remember what Marcus said ya betray us, I get ta kill yer ass."

Sloane nodded as he finished getting suited up, "I remeber perfectly well what Dixon said."

Cole smirked at him as they all left the the locker room, and went to the airfield. Once there Dixon said, " You will perform a HAHO insertion once you are over the Red sea, from there, you will coast into a marked LZ on the coast of Libya, and you will be picked by Roger."

They all nodded as they boarded the C-130. Once it was off the ground they were all asleep.


End file.
